Love has its own rules
by Silent ghost of love
Summary: What if even among all tragedis our herous can find their happines? Because love has its own rules. Set after S9.
1. Chapter 1

**AN1. This is my first fic abot NCIS and ever. Actually, I'v made it two years ago, but it took some time and courage to let it see the world. Please, forgive my mistakes, it's just English is not my native.**

**Chapter 1 is rather short but its important. Its set after S9.**

**O, and I don't own NCIS, just borrowd characters.**

**Love has its own rules**

_**About a week after the explosion at NCIS. **_

_**Chapter 1. Recovering. **_

That was a warm summer morning, the beginning of a new working week. Gibbs was seating at his table drinking coffee and watching the awakening of office life. Initially empty place slowly started to fill with chatting people, rustling piles of papers, clicking sounds of elevator and bright sunlight. There was a smell of fresh painting still slightly sensible in the air. Everything was returning in its own places.

Making another sip of coffee, the man heaved a sigh, remembering all that damage after the explosion. Unfortunately, you can't get away from you past with just a renovation. It'll remind you about itself over and over again with memories, dreams and thoughts. He is the one to know that for sure. He had to big collection of losses and regrets, and way too many scars on his heart.

Lost in thoughts, Gibbs seemed to be so distant from surrounding fuss that he didn't notice the arriving of his team. That was DiNozzo's greeting that draw boss's attention. Jethro nodded, watching the three of them starting their routine: Ziva' s checking mail, Tony's checking the latest GSM and Tim's dully tapping. Seems like nothing have changed for the past eight years of their joint work. Although…

Ziva looked questioningly at Tony pointing at Gibbs with her gaze. DiNozzo traced her point and shrugged his shoulders. Their boss never was a talker but today he was strangely silent. Even MCGee distracted himself from his computer stuff and joined the silent dialogue of cowokers. But soon the all of them were distracted by the call.

'Yes, director. We're on our way,' answered Gibbs, throwing Ziva the car-keys. Breaking down, he took his gun and headed for the elevator surrounded with the rest of the team.

**AN 2. So, should there be the whole story? Please, do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN1. Thank you so much for feed-back and following. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**All further developments set after "Shabbat Shallom" S10.**_

_**And once again I'll beg you to forgive all mistakes.**_

_**Chapter 2. The Gut.**_

_**Two weeks after the shooting at Vance residence.**_

'Do not even think about it,' muttered Ziva without even lifting her head from a report.

'Oh, that Mossad skill to see without looking never stop wondering me' replied Tony. He threw a pen shell and handful of paper bullets with such a childish look that Ziva just couldn't resist a smile. Tony smiled back. Their eyes met. That was one of thousand alike moments, when each of them had a lot to say, but no one was brave enough to be the first to talk. So they just continued their silence dialogue of stares.

'Hi, guys!' joyfully said Tim arriving at the bullpen area and destroying wordless dialogue of partners.' Where's the boss?'

'Well, hi there, MсHappy. Did you get lucky to spend a passionate night with your girlfriend—a typewriter?

'I'm aware you do remember my advice about not writing characters from me?

'Yes, Tony, you're right. I've wrought couple good chapters last night. And, yes, Ziva, I do remember your advice. Especially the bruises after that.

'Wow, I didn't know you two are so close!' smirked DiNozzo.

'Not funny, Tony. So, where's the boss?'

'Where could he be? Gone for coffee as usual." Answered a very special agent.

'By the way, he has that contemplative look again,' said Ziva.

' Maybe he just concerned after the… latest events?' suggested Tony truing not mention the name of Eli David.' Gun-man can be still somewhere here.'

'That is not a point, Tony. Something else is gnawing him. And that's gnawing him hard if it is so noticeable.'

'What's noticeable?' asked Gibbs entering the area with coffee in his hand.

'It's noticeable that Tim gained some weight again. ' wiggled out DiNozzo.

'Morning, boss. I'v been thinking about one of your rules and decided to check something…

'And?'

' Even if missis Vance wasn't the main mark, Bodnar could still come to see the damage he done. And found out that one of the satellites was in the area at the time of funeral, I thought we could…

' Observe the observers.' finished Gibbs. 'Show me.'

Tim rushed to his desk and began typping madly. After a moment his face was lit by a smile while an image of cemetery showed up on a big screen. There was a small group of people consisted of Leon Vance and his children, Gibbs and the rest of team, except of Ziva, some people from the DOD, priest and relatives.

'Doubtfully an observer would've come so close. Increase the radius.'

'Increasing…'

An image changed a bit showing a bigger part of cemetery. Almost empty part. There was a women standing near the gravestone in eighth row to the right from the group. Making few clicks McGee zoomed the picture. Nam the team was able to take a better look at the women. Fit, even slight, average height. She was wearing pale brown coat with a hood. Her hair was dark blond and wavy. Eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses. Her all face was covered with a shade of nearest tree. Shoulders down, head bowed, with a long white rouse in hand. Typical mourning women. To typical. Especially for glare of cold blue eyes. Taking one more glance at the picture, agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rushed to the elevator without saying a word to the rest.

'And what's that supposed to be?' asked Tim.

'Gibbs.' answered both Tony and Ziva in a one voice.

'Good morning, my dear friends. Do you know that the last time such a warm February weather was in 1879, when the temperature was about….

'Morning, Ducky.' said all three of them, trying to stop that waterfall of useless facts.

'Have you got something on Jenson?' asked Ziva.

' Yes. I performed full autopsy of our sergeant and was waiting for Gibbs to come as usual. When he didn't make it in 30 minutes, I decided to come up myself. So, where is Jethro?' while speaking, doctor Mallard looked around. His gaze caught the picture of woman that was still on the screen. The man turned pale and bunched his fists.

'Boss has gone just few minutes ago. Said nothing like he'd used to, ' said Tim.

'So, what's about Jenson, doc?' Asked Tony.

'He… he died because of aneurysm. So you may close the case,' said the ME.' Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my work.'

'That was strange,' said Ziva, all that time watching closely after the doc's odd reaction.

'And what strange could that be with aneurysm, Zi? It's not the first case like this.

'No, not the case, Tony. There's something strange with this,' said Ziva pointing at the screen. 'They both responded oddly to this picture. Don't you think the same?'

And three of them looked closely at the screen once again.


End file.
